You'll Never Be Alone
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Lily briga com James. Esta farta da vida que leva, não gosta de estar presa entre quatro paredes e nao gosta de se sentir isolada dos seus amigos. Enquanto esta fechada no quarto, Lily recorda o passado E pensa tambem nas duas pessoas que ela mais ama...


You'll Never Be Alone

The world is changing, time is spinning fast

It's so amazing how you came into my life

I know it seems all hope is gone

I know you feel you can't be strong

And once again the story ends with you and I

Anytime you feel like you just can't go on

Just hold on to my love and you will never be alone

Chorus:

Hold on

We can make it through the fire

My love

I'm forever by your side

And you know

If you should ever call my name

I'll be right there

You'll never be alone

Hopeless to describe the way I feel for you

No matter how I try, words could never do

I look into your eyes and find as long as love is alive

There ain't nothing we can't make it through

Any time or if only for a while, don't worry

Make a wish, I'll be there to see your smile

(Repeat Chorus)

Through the fire

By your side

I will be there for you, so don't worry

And you know I'll be there

You'll never be alone

(Repeat Chorus 3x)

Lily Potter estava deitada na sua cama a chorar. Estava farta daquela situação, mas James parecia não reparar nisso, pois continuava com as suas gracinhas e com as suas partidas mesmo que sua família corresse perigo. Lily virou-se para o seu lado direito e observou o seu bebé a dormir. Como ela adorava observar Harry a dormir. Parecia um anjo. E enquanto olhava para ele, Lily acabou por divagar nos seus pensamentos. Lembrou de quando recebera a carta de Hogwarts. Como os seus pais tinham ficado orgulhosos de ela se tornar uma bruxa. Só a sua irmã não tinha gostado, mas Lily sabia que ela tinha sentido uma enorme inveja dela, pois Lily tinha-se tornado o centro das atenções dos pais e Petúnia não tinha gostado muito, por isso passava quase o tempo todo a queixar-se de Lily e a provocar brigas com ela.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que viajou no Expresso de Hogwarts, onde tinha conhecido a sua melhor amiga, Alice. Alice também vivia escondida como ela e James, juntamente com o marido Frank e o filho dos dois, Neville. Neville e Harry tinham apenas uma dia de diferença e as duas gostavam imenso de falarem nos filhos. Lembrou-se também que fora na mesma viagem em que conhecera Alice, que conhecera também os quatro marotos e Frank. Durante quatro anos, os sete deram-se todos muito bem e Lily e James tinham as suas brigas, mas nada de especial. Mas no quarto ano de Lily, James tinha-lhe pregado uma partida, que fez Lily ficar imensamente zangada com ele, mas também triste pois os dois tinham-se dado também até aquela altura. A partir desse ano, o passatempo favorito de James era atormentar e provocar Lily, especialmente porque convidava-a para sair com ele. Lily tinha sempre recusado os pedidos dele, pois ela ainda estava com ódio dele, desde o dia em que ele decidiu atirar nela simultaneamente uma bomba de estrume e uma bomba de tinta, o que fez com que ela tivesse ficado a cheirar horrivelmente durante um dia e com que os seus longos cabelos ruivos se tornassem verdes. Ela agora ria-se disso, pois lembrava-se de como tinha retaliado a brincadeira de James. Nesse mesmo dia, aplicou alguns dos feitiços que tinha aprendido, devido às horas que passava na biblioteca. O resultado foi James passar um dia a vomitar lesmas, dois dias com comichões horríveis no corpo, uma semana com bolinhas vermelhas na cara e perto de um mês com o cabelo negro todo às madeixas vermelhas, cor-de-rosa e laranja. No fim de tudo, McGonagall dera detenção aos dois e ter dado um enorme sermão a Lily, pois esperava melhor comportamento de Lily, que era uma das melhores alunas da escola e também uma das mais comportadas. A partir desse dia, ela passou a falar só com Alice, Frank e Remus, que apesar de ser amigo de James, era o mais ajuizado entre os quatro marotos. As únicas coisas que dizia ao Potter, como ela tinha começado a chamar a James após a briga era bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, para ti Potter sou Evans entre outras coisas. Lembrou-se também quando descobriu o segredo de Remus, já que ela tinha começado a desconfiar de Remus mentia, de cada vez que dizia uma desculpa para justificar as ausências, que ocorriam uma vez por mês e que duravam alguns dias. Ela começou a perceber que Remus desaparecia sempre que havia lua cheia e que James, Sirius e Peter desapareciam também na mesma altura. Um dia, Lily, quando os sete já andavam no sétimo ano, decidiu seguir os três marotos para descobrir para onde eles iam. Viu-os a desaparecer entre as raízes do Salgueiro Lutador e mais tarde quando a lua cheia apareceu, ouviu uivos de lobos e Lily concluiu, horrorizada, que Remus era um lobisomem. Mas ela quase que pagou com a própria vida essa descoberta, pois naquela noite, os Marotos tinham trazido Remus para correr com eles, um pouco nos campos de Hogwarts. Mas rapidamente, Moony sentiu a sua presença e correu na sua direcção. Lily ficou tão assustada, que nem se mexeu. Para sua sorte, Moony não tinha sido o único a sentir a presença de Lily. James, que estava transformado num veado, protegeu Lily e um enorme cão preto, que Lily veio a descobrir que era Sirius, encaminhou Moony para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Após Lily estar fora de perigo, Prongs voltou à sua forma humana e bastante nervoso, perguntou qual tinha sido a ideia dela, de os seguir. Lily tentou desculpar-se, mas Sirius tinha acabado de regressar, ainda na forma de cão e apresentava alguns arranhões, que se tornaram visíveis assim que ele voltou à forma humana. Também Sirius ralhou com ela, dizendo que ela deveria ter alguns neurónios a menos, para fazer uma coisa daquelas. Os dois estavam claramente nervosos, pois ambos sabiam que podiam não ter conseguido parar Moony a tempo. Lily estava tão nervosa e assustada que desatou a chorar histericamente. James abraçou-a e confortou-a, não só pelo facto de quase ter perdido a ruiva de quem ele tanto gostava, como também não queria que alguém os achasse ali aquela hora da noite.

Lily estava a pensar em todos os encontros que ela teve com James após aquela altura, quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Sobressaltando-se perguntou quem era, ao que James falou, dizendo que queria falar com ela. Lily disse que ele podia entrar. Os dois estiveram a conversar sobre a mais recente briga dos dois e James desculpou-se pelo modo com estava a agir, mas era apenas uma meio de tentar esquecer que os dois podiam morrer de um momento para o outro e ele não queria partir, sem ter a certeza de que os seus últimos dias foram passados de forma tranquila e divertida e não a pensar em Voldemort e em como tiveram de fugir e esconder-se para não serem mortos. Lily também se desculpou pelo facto de estar sempre obcecada com o facto de que as pessoas de quem ela mais amava estarem a correr perigo de vida. Naquele momento, Harry acordou e começou a chorar. Lily foi até ao berço e pegou no bebé, que ainda não tinha completado um ano. Após lhe dar de comer, Lily poisou na cama e começou a fazer caretas para Harry, fazendo-o dar enormes gargalhadas. James observava a cena e pensou com carinho que aqueles dois se eram tão importantes para ele e que não suportaria viver sem eles. Aproximou-se da cama e começou a brincar também com o filho.

Meses se passaram e Lily e James nunca mais tiveram nenhuma briga e os dois tentavam viver vida de uma forma calma. Era James quem animava o espírito de Lily e fazia com que ela continuasse para o dia seguinte. Mas no dia de Halloween, o pior receio dos dois tornou-se realidade e os dois foram atacados por Voldemort. James foi o primeiro a morrer, pois além de querer dar mais tempo a Lily de fugir, por outro lado não queria ver nem Lily nem Harry a morrer. Lily tinha ficado imensamente vazia por dentro quando percebeu que James tinha morrido. Apesar de amar muito Harry, ela não conseguia viver sem o marido e por isso fez o derradeiro dos sacrifícios. Deu a sua vida pela de Harry e inconscientemente protegeu-o contra o ataque de Voldemort. O seu último pensamento antes de morrer foi que gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

N/A: Comentem por favor.

Aqui vai a tradução da música de Anastacia:

Nunca estarás só

O mundo está a mudar, o tempo corre tão depressa

É incrível como entraste na minha vida

Sei que parece que a esperança se foi

Sei que sentes que não podes ser forte

E mais uma vez a história acaba entre tu e eu

Sempre que sentires que não consegues continuar

Agarra-te ao meu amor e nunca estarás só

Coro:

Agarra-te

Vamos conseguir ultrapassar o fogo

Meu amor

Estarei sempre a teu lado

E tu sabes

Se alguma vez chamares por mim

Estarei lá

Nunca estarás só

Impossível descrever o que sinto por ti

Por muito que tente, as palavras não chegam

Olho-te nos olhos e enquanto o amor estiver vivo

Não há nada que não consigamos ultrapassar

Sempre ou mesmo por um momento, não te preocupes

Pede um desejo, estarei lá para ver o teu sorriso

(Repete o refrão)

Ultrapassar o fogo

A teu lado

Estarei lá para ti, por isso não te preocupes

E sabes que eu estarei lá

Nunca estarás só

(Repete refrão 3x)


End file.
